


Sextape

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emos, Estrellas porno, M/M, Quiero conocer a una estrella porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis vio unos videos, Louis no quería videos, quería ver todo en directo. O ese en el que Louis quiere conocer a Sean Taylor y Jack Styles, obviamente Harry no puede detenerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sextape

*

Harry supo que algo andaba raro con Louis desde en la mañana, estaban en Londres, en su casa, generalmente Louis era tranquilo cuándo estaban juntos, se ponía hiperactivo cuándo estaban de gira y las restricciones que tenían eran constantes.

Así que no entendía porque Louis estuvo brincando por todos lados, atento a su teléfono, habían tenido sexo en la silla de la entrada de la casa, lo que estaba bien, porque el sexo con Louis era genial, o algo más, quizá la palabra perfecta sería magnífico. Pero de todas maneras, ese no era un lugar común para hacerlo, no para ellos al menos, así que sí, Louis tenía algo, prefirió preguntárselo por la noche cuando habían terminado de cenar a que de pronto algo raro pasara y no estar preparado.

-¿Qué?, No tengo nada-le dijo Louis cuándo Harry le preguntó.

Harry puso a cargar su celular en su lado de la cama y lo observo mientras se desvestía-Louis…

-Ya, ya-Louis le dijo saliendo del baño- Tengo noticias geniales.

-Espera, déjame que me recueste-Harry dijo haciéndolo- tus noticias geniales siempre implican que se me quiera salir el corazón.

-Exagerado.

Louis se quedó de pie y sonrió-¿Recuerdas hace unos años? ¿El video que vimos?

-Estas siendo tan desvariado, que en verdad no entiendo cómo quieres que te entienda-suspiro Harry viendo a su novio.

-Oh discúlpame Harold- Louis dijo haciendo una mueca- El que decían que era un sextape de nosotros.

Harry intento hacer memoria, recordaba que Louis estuvo mencionándolo por semanas antes de tener el verdadero tiempo de verlo juntos-¿El de los niños emo que se parecían a nosotros?

-Ese mismo-Louis le dijo visiblemente encantado porque Harry lo recordara-¿Qué me dirías si te digo que tengo como localizarlos?

Harry lo observó de reojo-Que estás loco.

Louis negó-Escucha, el otro día Eleanor fue a un bar en Manchester, con sus amigos de ambiente-se acercó- y yo estuve platicando con ella sobre Sean y Jack…

-¿Sean y Jack?

-Los niños emo-Louis dijo- bueno realmente no son niños, porque ellos hicieron estos videos en el 2010 y ya tenían más de 18, supongo que ahora deben de tener mi edad o incluso ser más grandes…

-Oh cielos, ¿Los investigaste?

Louis negó-Estoy informado, es diferente- le dio un golpecito a Harry para que no hablara-deja que acabe de decirte, el caso es que Eleanor sabía de ellos, y estuvo platicando con sus amigos, uno de ellos dijo que sabía quién era Sean, que podía hablar con él si es que ella estaba en verdad interesada.

Harry arrugó el ceño-¿Y?

-Y Eleanor dijo que sí, que sería genial, así que….-Louis fue a su mesita de noche y saco un papel-Tengo el teléfono de Sean aquí.

Harry vio el papel, luego la cara de Louis, esperando que fuera una broma, al ver que no era así suspiro antes de hablar- Yo sé que tiene un Twitter-dijo recordando varias veces que leía menciones donde le decían que sería emocionante si lo conocía- yo pude conseguir esto también, tú mismo lo podrías hacer…

Louis negó-No, si yo hago eso tendría que seguirlo en Twitter y sería todo un drama, pero aquí tengo su teléfono personal.

-No entiendo para que quieres ese teléfono.

Louis lo paso por sus dedos-Lo quiero conocer.

Harry ahora si tuvo que ver a Louis varias veces a la cara, tomo el papel de entre sus dedos y lo dejo debajo de la almohada-¿Para qué?

-¿No sería emocionante? Además podría decirle que busque la manera de traer a Jack aquí y entonces…

-Woha-Harry lo detuvo-estas diciendo muchas cosas raras al mismo tiempo, ¿Traerlos aquí?, son extraños Louis, no traemos nadie aquí y quieres traer a unas estrellas porno…

-Vamos, sería emocionante, tendríamos variedad…

-No sabía que necesitábamos variedad en nuestra vida sexual, pensé que era plena-dijo haciendo un puchero- un momento…-Harry dijo pensando otra cosa- yo te apoyo en muchas cosas, me gusta jugar contigo en la cama, pero ni loco quiero tener sexo con alguien más y que tú me veas.

Louis negó con ímpetu- Yo jamás dije eso, mira, quiero conocerlos a los dos, podemos hacerles firmar uno de esos contratos donde no hablas de cosas, además no necesitamos tener que decirles que somos pareja, simplemente somos dos amigos que quieren conocerlos, listo, firman el acuerdo y tada-Louis levantó las manos.

-¿Qué les vas a preguntar cuándo los tengas en la casa?

Louis se mordió el labio-¿No te agradaría tener en vivo el video?

Se removió en la cama, mientras Louis esperaba por su respuesta-¿Quieres traerlos aquí para que tengan sexo enfrente de ti?

-Eso suena muy feo-Louis dijo arrugando el ceño- quiero platicar con ellos y si al final eso sucede, pues yo no los voy a detener…

-Estás loco…

-Además, quiero saber que paso con ellos, estuve leyendo cosas, eran novios ¿Puede creerlo?, terminaron y creo que Jack tiene un novio ahora, pero quiero saber que paso con ellos.

-Oh dios mío, si los investigaste- Harry se tapó los ojos.

-Es cosa de las fans, ¿Cómo quieres que no me entre la curiosidad si ellas dicen que son geniales?

Harry negó-Eso me preocupa, la mayoría de las fans tienen en promedio entre 14 y 16 años, están viendo pornografía…

-Oh cállate-Louis le dijo quitándole importancia- esas niñas como tú dices escribes historias donde hay mejor sexo que en cualquier video pornográfico, no son unas santas, además un de poco tumblr siempre ayuda y Ryan es muy explícito en sus respuestas en twitter…

-Pareces un maldito obsesionado con ellos-Harry suspiro-¿Estoy teniendo voto en esto? ¿O solo me lo estas informando?

Louis se cruzó de brazos poniéndose de pie, saco la tarjeta de donde Harry la dejo-No lo voy a hacer si tu no quieres, tuve este número desde hace un mes, quería estar en casa, porque ellos viven en Londres, nunca lo haría si no quieres-fue a dejar el papel a su mesa de noche.

Harry suspiro viendo al techo-No quiero que esto se nos salga de las manos-vio a Louis metiéndose en la cama- pero si lo quieres, está bien, llámalo.

Louis se dio la vuelta visiblemente emocionado-No te vas a arrepentir, voy a hacer el acuerdo, lo leemos juntos y vemos que pasa ¿Sí?

-Lo que sea, no voy a dejar que lo hagas solo-le sonrió-¿Estás seguro de que yo soy el menor en esta relación?

Louis asintió-Voy a manejar a dos estrellas porno en nuestra casa, créeme yo soy el mayor desde donde quieras verlo.

Harry se dejó abrazar cuándo Louis se acercó-Esta bien, solo vamos a tener cuidado.

-Por supuesto-Louis le beso el pecho y paso sus manos por los muslos de Harry-Creo que te mereces algo por ser tan buen novio.

Harry sonrió cuándo Louis los cubrió con las sabanas y se puso encima de él-¿A sí? ¿Qué merezco?

-Creo que podemos empezar por una mamada-Louis dijo bajando por el cuerpo de Harry-ya veremos luego, he visto muchos videos.

-Eso está bien-Harry dijo sintiendo el aliento de Louis sobre su miembro-mientras no quieras conocer a todas las estrellas porno que veas… ah!

Louis le dio una mordidita y Harry prefirió quedarse callado, disfrutando de su novio.

*

Sean tiro el cigarrillo antes de cubrirse con su abrigo hasta el cuello, estaba haciendo frio esa noche, si aquello no era verdad y mañana enfermaba se iba a sentir muy estúpido, estuvo atento a los coches que pasaban por sí alguno se detenía. Escuchó pasos y se dio la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba.

-Sí esto es un truco te juro que vas a arrepentirte- fue lo primero que salió del chico que se puso frente a él-te lo juro Ryan.

-Hola a ti también Ke…

-Por favor, no me llames por mi nombre esta noche, soy Jack-el chico le dijo.

-Entonces soy Sean-contestó- y te dije Hola.

Jack lo observo negando-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Ya te lo dije, que nos verían aquí en…-vio su reloj-cinco minutos, eres impuntual cariño.

-No me llames cariño-dijo Jack-Y te juro que si es una mentira…

-Me voy a arrepentir-Sean completó rodando los ojos- haces mucho drama, no te recordaba de esa manera.

-Jodete-Jack murmuró viendo a los lados.

Se mantuvieron callados hasta que justo a los cinco minutos un automóvil negro se paró ante ellos, llevaba los libros polarizados, Jack le dio una mirada a Sean, el chico le dio una mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Ve tú, si es un loco prefiero que te lleve a ti-dijo Jack.

-Me alegra que te preocupes por mí-Sean dijo acercándose lentamente y tocando el vidrio del copiloto.

Jack termino por quedarse detrás de Sean, el vidrio bajo lentamente, dejando ver unos ojos azules-Hola chicos.

-Mierda-Jack murmuró alejando a Sean-En verdad eres Louis Tomlinson.

Sean alejó a Jack un poco y se inclinó para ver a la persona que conducía-Y Harry Styles.

Harry parpadeo sonriendo de lado-¿Puede subir? Está haciendo frio.

Jack se rio bajito-Así que es verdad lo que dicen, eres una buena persona.

Louis les abrió las puertas-Además de que no queremos que nadie nos vea ¿Verdad?

Sean lo observo recorriéndolo con la mirada, luego se metió al automóvil en la parte trasera, Jack subió detrás de él, Harry arrancó el automóvil mientras Louis lo observaba de reojo, parecía como si Harry estuviera nervioso.

-Parece como si no estuvieran seguros de esto-les dijo Sean viendo sus reacciones.

Louis se dio la vuelta-¿Seguros de qué? ¿Sabes lo que queremos?

Sean no dejo de verlo a los ojos, Louis tampoco lo hizo, los dos se sonrieron antes de desviar la mirada.

-¿Y?-Louis dijo dándose la vuelta para verlos mejor-¿Cómo conseguiste que viniera?-señaló a Jack.

-Dije que dos estrellas del pop querían conocernos-Sean dijo simplemente- solo le dejaron el recado, yo no hable con él.

Louis asintió- ¿Ya no hablan seguido?

Jack lo observó antes de contestar-No-dijo simplemente abrazándose a sí mismo.

-¿Tienes frio?-Harry murmuró desde adelante-puedo subir la calefacción.

Louis vio a Jack ver fijamente a Harry, lo vio sonreír un momento antes de inclinarse hacia delante-Estoy bien, pero gracias.

-Bueno-Harry regresó a ver el camino.

-¿Entonces es verdad lo que todos dicen?-Sean dijo de pronto-¿Ustedes si son novios?

Louis le sonrió-¿Te hemos hecho pensar eso?

-Nos llamaron, ¿Fue solo por curiosidad?

Harry toco a Louis en la pierna, el chico asintió viéndolo de reojo, saco unos papeles de la guantera y se los dio a Sean y Jack-Es un acuerdo, léanlo mientras llegamos.

-¿A dónde?-Jack le dijo.

Louis no le contestó, solo sonrió de lado.

Sean leyó lo que tenía en sus manos, vio a Jack viendo de reojo, pero no se acercó, no es que lo esperaba, vio los nombres al final del pape y negó.  
-Mira-le dijo a Jack, le señalo donde estaba su nombre.

Jack tomo el papel y leyó mientras Sean tocaba el brazo de Louis-Básicamente dice que no hablamos de nada de lo que pase esta noche-le dijo-¿Cierto?  
Louis asintió-A nadie, nunca.

-¿Y que ganamos nosotros?

-Conocernos-Louis dijo rápidamente.

Sean levantó las cejar-¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué eso sería algo que ganáramos?

-Vi tu twitter, dijiste que querías conocerme-Louis dijo.

-Eso dije porque es lo que las niñas que los siguen quieren leer-Sean dijo rodando los ojos-aunque claro que es bueno conocerlos, pero no es suficiente.  
Harry se detuvo en un semáforo-¿Suficiente para qué?, creo que no hemos dicho para que los llamamos.

-Creo que es porque ni siquiera lo saben-Jack hablo dándole el papel a Louis-mi nombre no es Jack Styles, si firmo encima de ese nombre tu papel no vale.

Louis parpadeo-Mierda-lo observo-¿Vas a decirme tu nombre?

Jack se encogió de hombros-Quizá, primero quiero saber qué es lo que quieren, no estoy en el porno, así que no me interesa nada de videos…

-Lo sé-Louis lo detuvo- queremos conocerlos, ver si somos tan parecidos-arrugó el ceño-aunque ahora que lo veo no se parecen tanto a nosotros.

Sean negó-Yo realmente nunca fui parecido a ti, quizá cuando comenzaste en X-factor.

-Te ves mejor ahora-Louis le dijo.

-Gracias-Sean murmuró-el que era parecido a Harry es Jack, pero también era como cuándo estaba en X-factor, no tiene rizos.

-Son ojos parecidos-Louis murmuró viendo a Jack- y sus labios son casi igual de rosados.

Jack se los lamio viéndolo de frente-Estoy interesado en esto, voy a ver qué tal va la noche.

-Genial-Louis le dijo dándole una mirada a su cuerpo-eres más pequeño que Harry-dijo antes de ver a Sean-¿Y tú?

Sean suspiro-Quiero ver que es lo que necesitan las estrellas del pop.

-Bien, voy a cambiar sus nombres llegando a casa-Louis les dijo- luego hablamos ¿Esta bien?

Sean y Jack asintieron, Louis satisfecho se sentó bien sobre el asiento, mientras Harry no dejaba de ver el camino.

*

-¿Esta es su casa?-Sean dijo entrando al vestíbulo.

Louis les indico donde sentarse antes de entrar a una puerta, Harry se quedó pegado a la pared viendo a Sean y Jack que se paseaban por la casa, a Harry realmente eso no le preocupo, no había nada raro en las paredes, esa casa era para ellos dos, pero no tenían cosas que los delataran, a menos que fueras a su habitación, de ahí en más, parecía como si fuera una casa de cualquier persona.

-¿Harry?-Jack dijo esperando su respuesta.

-Lo siento, no voy a decir nada hasta que no firmen-dijo disculpándose-¿Quieren algo de tomar?

Los dos asintieron, Jack lo siguió hasta la cocina-¿Un poco paranoico no?

Harry se encogió de hombros- Hay mucha gente malintencionada en la industria-le dio un vaso con agua a Jack.

Jack negó-¿Tienes algo más fuerte?

-Claro, ven-lo hizo que lo siguiera hasta el mini bar-toma lo que quieras- vio a Sean acercarse- tu igual.

-Gracias-Sean murmuró viendo a Jack servirse una copa de Whisky-¿Me sirves uno?

El chico negó-Lo siento, no soy tu gato.

Sean rodo los ojos y se sirvió el mismo la copa, Louis salió con un papel nuevo en la mano y una pluma-Listo-les dijo-Firmen.

Jack tomo el papel viendo el nombre que le había dado a Louis antes de que fuera a cambiar los nombres para poder firmar-No quiero que me llamen por mi nombre esta noche y espero que se les olvide como me llamo- tomo la pluma y firmo sobre su nombre.

Louis asintió-Eres Jack, no importa nada más-le dio el papel y la pluma a Sean-¿Tampoco te puedo llamar Ryan?

-No me interesa-dijo firmando- la verdad es que todos saben que ese es mi nombre, listo-le dijo regresándole las cosas.

-Bien-Louis fue a dejar el papel en un cajo de la cocina-Sí ustedes hablan de algo, pueden ser demandados ¿Entienden?

Jack rodo los ojos-No voy a decir nada, no me interesa que nadie sepa esta noche.

-Claro, no quieres que tu novio se entere- Sean le dijo.

-No metas a Michael en esto-dijo Jack acercándose a su lado- además estamos tomándonos un tiempo.

-Oh, no te siguió el paso-Sean murmuró divertido.

Harry negó-Dios Louis-le dijo- estos dos van a pelear, no sé qué hacemos aquí.

Sean y Jack los observaron antes de que Louis hablara- Estaba pensando que podíamos tomar algo y ver algo en la televisión.

Jack lo vio ir a la sala, prender la televisión y el reproductor de video, saco unas cajas con películas-¿Películas?

Louis les dijo a los tres que vinieran-No, de hecho son sus videos.

Jack y Sean se observaron un momento, luego Jack habló-¿Nuestros videos? No voy a ver los videos que hice con Ryan.

-Sean-le recordó el chico.

-Sean-dijo Jack bufando- ya los viví una vez, ¿Para que los vería?

-¿Por favor?- Louis dijo y los observó.

Harry vio como Sean se dejaba caer en el sofá-A mí me da igual-dijo- miles de personas los han visto, no me importa-luego señaló a Louis-¿Los descargaste y pagaste por eso?

-No-Louis dijo- ¿Cómo voy a pagar con mi tarjeta de crédito?

Sean cerró los ojos-Bueno, no es como sí me pagaran por eso, hice el video y me pagaron al terminar.

Harry vio como Jack apretaba la mano-¿A ti también te pagaron?-le preguntó.

Jack asintió-Claro que sí, ni loco lo hago gratis.

Louis puso el disco y fue por la botella del mino bar antes de sentarse-¿Te sientas aquí?-le dijo a Harry.

Harry asintió dudoso, se sentó a su lado mientras Jack y Sean tomaban asiento en otro sofá, Louis le dio inicio al DVD, Harry tenía mucho tiempo de no ver esos videos, pero a simple vista en verdad se parecían a ellos en X-factor, y Jack realmente si podía parecer su doble, era ese video donde estaban en una habitación de hotel, no le presto realmente mucha atención, y no escuchó mucho, porque los Sean y Jack del video no decían mucho, mejor se fijó en Louis, en que tenía una sonrisita, pero no estaba viendo la televisión, estaba viendo a Sean y Jack sentados en el sofá, se fijó en ellos también.

Sean parecía más bien aburrido, a veces sonreía cuándo pasaba algo, Harry observo lo que pasaba en la televisión, Jack lo estaba montando suavemente, desvió la mirada hacía el Jack del sofá, él no estaba viendo la televisión para nada, tenía entre sus manos su celular y jugaba con él.

Cuándo el video termino Louis le puso pausa para que siguiera el próximo-¿Por qué solo hicieron dos?-les preguntó a los chicos.

Sean se encogió de hombros-Jack no estuvo mucho tiempo en todo lo del porno.

-Pero Jack hizo más videos…-Louis murmuró-¿Por qué no contigo?

Jack arrugó el ceño-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlos con él? ¿Sabes el éxito que pueden llegar a tener las estrellas porno con la misma persona en sus videos?

Louis negó-No, ni idea, pero me gustan sus videos, no hablan mucho, pero no parece como el porno caliente y sin razón que existe por toda la red…

Harry carraspeo-Yo creo que pareces triste-le dijo a Jack-lo siento-murmuró después.

Sean vio a Jack, esperando por su respuesta, el chico vio a Harry-¿Parezco triste?

-En los videos, ahora lo recuerdo-dijo Harry sin verlo a la cara-no sé, parecía como si no quisieras estar ahí, pero lo hacías, porque había placer, no te vi sonreír casi nunca, yo sonrió mucho cuándo estoy teniendo sexo-dijo de pronto- no lo sé, es solo que eso creo, lo siento-repitió.

Jack sonrió de lado-Por eso deje todo lo del porno-vio a Louis-¿Vas a poner el otro video?

Louis entrecerró los ojos, vio como Sean tenía los puños apretados-Sí.

Harry se puso de pie para tomar algo de comer, dejo que los otros tres vieran el otro video, cuando regreso se quedó detrás del sillón, vio la televisión un momento, ahora estaban viendo una escena donde Jack le estaba haciendo una mamada a Sean, o mejor dicho le estaba jodiendo la cara, vio a Jack sonreír de lado cuándo en la televisión casi se ahoga.

-¿Te ahogas a menudo?-Harry le dijo inclinándose hacia abajo, para apoyar los codos en el respaldo del sofá.

Jack se dio la vuelta para verlo-¿Tú?

-Yo pregunte primero-Harry dijo, luego vio sonreír a Jack-¿Qué?

-¿Así que si te has ahogado por un pene dentro de tu boca?-Jack le paso un dedo por el brazo.

Harry abrió la boca-¿Tú?

Jack se rio fuerte, haciendo que Louis y Sean los observaran, Louis puso pausa poniéndose de pie para ver a Harry-¿Qué pasa?-les dijo.

-Harry estaba a punto de decirme si se ha ahogado con un pene en su boca-Jack le dijo.

Louis vio como Harry se ruborizaba-¿Por qué le preguntas esas cosas?

-Oh vamos-Jack dijo poniéndose de pie y quitándose el abrigo- Estamos viendo como me joden dos veces y no puede decirme eso, creo que no es parejo.

-Te jodiste a Sean en este video-Louis le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh claro-Jack murmuró-¿Te gustó eso?-preguntó, al ver que Louis se removía entrecerró los ojos pensando-Oh cielos…-dijo después- ¿Te éxito ver que me lo estaba jodiendo?

Sean se puso de pie también, viendo a Louis-No vamos a decir nada de esta noche, enserió-les dijo- Jack cállate un momento-le dijo al chico-¿Louis?-Louis lo observo-¿Te gusto ver eso?

Louis asintió-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-Claro que no-le dijo rápidamente-es sexo, es genial, que te guste que te jodan no tiene nada de malo, se siente muy bien de hecho, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿No?  
Harry vio como Louis lo pensaba antes de asentir-  
¿Por eso en tus otros videos te jodían siempre?-le preguntó a Sean.

Sean asintió-Cuándo estas en el porno solo sigues instrucciones, yo era bueno para que me jodieran en los otros videos, pero al parecer no era bueno con Jack.

-¿Por?-Harry se encontró preguntando.

-Porque soy más pequeño que él-Jack contestó- Sean se veía bien encima de mí.

Louis los observó de reojo-¿Qué tan incomodos se sentirían si les pido tener el video ahora mismo?

Jack lo pensó un momento-¿Quieres vernos mientras tenemos sexo?

Sean se rio bajito-Y ahí esta-dijo elevando la voz-¿Todo esto era para eso?-bufó.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados, Harry volteo a la televisión y se fijó en que justamente el video se había quedado en pausa mientras Sean y Jack se besaban, suspirando tomo la mano de Louis.

-No tienen que hacerlo, pero creo que los dos sabían un poco porque estaban aquí, y lo siento pero la tensión sexual entre ustedes me está poniendo nervioso.

No era del todo cierto, pero aun así espero por una respuesta.

Jack fue quien respondió-¿Tensión sexual? No tengo ni idea de a que te refieres-vio a Sean lamerse los labios-Pero no estaría en contra de que nos vieran.

Louis sonrió-¿No?

-¿Cuándo tienes la oportunidad de ver a dos estrellas del pop calientes por ti?-dijo distraídamente, camino hasta con Sean y le paso un dedo por el brazo-¿Tú que dices?

Sean se alejó-Digo que me da escalofríos que actúes como en los videos-vio como Louis esperaba por su respuesta-¿Esto no sería como unos prostitutos? Hacer videos porno no significa que somos fáciles.

-Yo no dije eso…

-Oh vamos-Jack interrumpió a Louis viendo a Sean- ¿Con cuántos te has metido frente a la cámara y con cuantos detrás de ella?, no te hagas es el mismo número.

-No lo es-le dijo acercándose-son casi 20 frente a la cámara y menos de la mitad detrás de ella- arrugó el ceño- y estas en los dos números, cariño- dijo enfatizando la última palabra-pero ahora que lo dices, hace tiempo que no tengo una boquita como la tuya a mi disposición-tomo el mentón de Jack para verlo a los ojos-¿Quieres jugar?

Harry se mordió el labio mientras veía a Jack decirle algo a Sean, se acercó al oído de Louis un poco-¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto?

Louis asintió-¿No estás viendo lo caliente que ya se ve todo?

Harry no pudo decirle que no, porque ahora mismo podía ver como Sean se inclinaba hacía Jack para hablarle al oído mientras Jack le apretaba la camisa con un puño, escuchándolo.

-Está bien-Sean dijo luego de alejarse un poco de Jack- ¿Dónde?

Louis parpadeo-¿Lo van a hacer?-preguntó algo asombrado.

-¿Es lo quieren no?- Jack les dijo-¿Quién sabe y tenemos suerte y se nos unen?-dijo viendo a Harry.

Louis tomo a Harry de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo, Jack divertido se alejó-Valla, ¿El novio celoso supongo?

Harry solo acaricio el brazo de Louis-O el amigo celoso, quien sabe.

Sin dejar de sonreír Sean puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Jack, el chico solo se estremeció un momento antes de sonreír también-¿Dónde?

-La habitación-Louis murmuró-Vamos.

Subieron las escaleras y Louis entró al cuarto después de Harry, estaba limpió, abrió la puerta para que pasaran Sean y Jack, los chicos se quitaron la playera antes de observarlo.

-¿Quieres algo en especial?-Sean preguntó a Louis.

-No, quiero que sean ustedes.

Jack negó-No, esto es como un video, solo eso.

Louis negó-Quiero que disfruten…

Sean empujo a Jack a la cama-Eso es lo que quieren-Jack desvió la mirada- mírame-Jack no lo hizo-voy a hacer que lo disfrutes, todavía te recuerdo-le murmuró al oído, pero lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Louis y Harry escucharan-no te creo este papelito de niño sumiso, no eres esto.

Jack sonrió-¿No? 

-No-murmuró Sean.

Louis se sentó en el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación, pegado en la pared, Harry luego de pensarlo se sentó frente a él, de espaldas y entre sus piernas, Louis puso su barbilla en el hombro de Harry-¿Te gusta?

Harry se encogió de hombros- Supongo.

Louis rodo los ojos mientras veía a los chicos en la cama, los vio besarse mientras se quitaban la ropa, se mordió los labios sintiendo como su erección crecía un poco, Harry desvió la mirada para verlo mejor.

-No sabía que eras voyerista-Harry dijo lentamente.

-Ni yo-Louis contestó dejándole un beso en la barbilla.

Volvieron a ver a los chicos en la cama, estaban ya desnudos, podían ver a Sean encima de él, besándole el cuello una y otra vez, mientras Jack le pasaba las yemas de los dedos por la espalda, Sean se sentó encima y Louis pudo ver su tatuaje.

-¿Me enseñas el tatuaje?-dijo sin dudar.

Sean asintió, se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos, Harry se hizo hacía atrás cuándo vio el miembro de Sean frente a sus ojos, pero también vio el tatuaje de estrellas sobre su vientre, los pequeños dedos de Louis se pasaron por ahí, Harry también alzo la mano.

-Es bonito-Harry murmuró.

-Gracias-Sean se inclinó para acariciarle la mejilla-¿No se quieren unir?

Harry alejó aún más el rostro-No.

Sean asintió, pero vio a Louis a los ojos-Solo pídelo.

Regresó a la cama, pero ahora dejo que Jack se pusiera encima, Louis puso sus manos sobre los muslos de Harry y los acaricio lentamente, dejando besos en su cuello.

-¿Quieres que sepan que estamos juntos?

Louis se encogió de hombros-¿No es obvio ya?

Harry supuso que tenía razón, así que ladeo la cabeza para buscar los labios de Louis, cuándo los encontró no dudo en besarlos mientras Louis acariciaba más cerca de su entrepierna. Y era excitante, porque no solo eran las manos de Louis y sus labios, también eran los sonidos que venían de la cama, el no recordaba que en los videos hubieran sido tan vocales.

-¡Ahh!

Harry dejo de besar a Louis para ver a Sean encima de Jack, mordiéndole un pezón, supuso que era eso por lo que Jack soltó ese jadeo, pero luego vio claramente a Sean metiendo sus dedos en Jack, lo vio moverse para sacar un condón de su cartera antes de volver a tocar a Jack.

Louis no se había equivocado, verlos era caliente, porque ellos sabían cómo moverse, podía ver como no necesitaban hablar, reaccionaban al contacto del otro, quizá por eso no hablaban en sus videos, no había necesidad, Harry apretó el pantalón de Louis cuándo Jack se arrodillo y se inclinó contra la cabecera, antes de que Sean lo penetrara suavemente.

Apretó los labios cuándo comenzó a escuchar el sonido de las embestidas con el jadeo de los dos, sintió las manos de Louis posarse sobre su miembro que ya estaba muy hinchado-Louis…-dijo moviéndose hacia atrás.

-No dejes de verlos, pero déjame tocarte-Louis le dijo al oído.

Harry hizo justo eso, vio a Sean estirar el cabello de Jack para acercarlo y besarle la mejilla, Jack tenía los ojos entrecerrados, con una mano se masturbaba y con la otra se apoyaba en la cabecera.

-Vamos Jack-Harry escuchó que Sean le decía contra el oído-¿Dónde estás? Déjame verte.

No entendió a qué se refería, luego noto como Jack negaba y lo alejaba, Louis le paso una mano por su pecho y el ronroneo al sentir las manos calientes-¿Te gusta esto verdad?

Harry asintió-Me gusta verlos…

Sean escuchó aquello y le sonrió a Harry, mientras tomaba por las manos a Jack y lo hacía caer en la cama, Jack estaba gimiendo contra las sabanas, pero Harry se fijó en como las manos de los dos se entrelazaron antes de que Sean le dijera algo al oído, algo que no escuchó, luego de eso Jack asintió antes de gatear para que Sean se saliera de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?-Louis le dijo a Sean cuándo se acercó a ambos, Sean se arrodillo ante los dos y tomo el cuello de Louis-¿Qué haces?

-Vengan a la cama-dijo Sean suavemente-como un espejo.

Harry arrugó el ceño, se mareo un poco porque Sean olía a sexo, lamio sus labios- ¿Espejo?

-Louis hace lo que yo le haga a Jack-dijo Sean sonriendo-¿Vienen?-Acaricio una mano de Louis y otra de Harry esperando por la respuesta.

Louis tomo su mano-No quiero que toquen a Harry-dijo firmemente.

Sean asintió-Solo si Harry no nos lo pide-le dijo a Louis-Creo que lo estamos excitando más que a ti, y lo que pasa hoy se queda en su habitación.

Lo pensó por un momento, paso su boca por el cuello de Harry, preguntando en silencio, Harry asintió tranquilamente, Sean sonrió y los tomo de la mano para ayudarlos a ponerse de pie.

-Quítense la ropa.

Louis ayudo a Harry, dejándole besitos suaves en su cuerpo, luego Harry hizo lo mismo con Louis, cuando estuvieron desnudos vieron como Jack estaba sentado mientras Sean a su lado lo masturbaba tranquilamente, Sean todavía llevaba el condón puesto, al verlos desnudos les sonrió indicándoles que se acercaran.

-No los tocamos a menos que ustedes quieran-les dijo jalando las piernas de Jack para acostarlo por completo, luego se quedó encima de él-¿Listos?

Louis asintió, dejo a Harry acostado como lo estaba Jack, luego se subió encima sonriéndole-Hola.

-Hola-Harry le contestó, sonrió inclinándose hacia   
arriba para besarlo.

Cuándo vio eso, Sean fue a besar a Jack, el chico dio un respingo pero no se alejó, se besaron hasta que Louis se alejó.

-¿Así que un espejo?

Sean asintió-¿Quieres prepararlo?

-¿Qué?

-A Harry-Jack dijo acariciándose el pecho como Harry lo estaba haciendo- yo ya estoy listo, pero tú chico no.

Tenían razón, así que Louis se dedicó a pasarle las manos a Harry por la entrada, antes de lentamente introducir un dedo, no fue difícil, la noche pasada habían tenido relaciones, Harry asintió mordiéndose el labio y poniéndose algo rojo por todo el cuerpo, era genial esa reacción por lo pálido que era.

-Despacio…-escuchó que murmuraba Jack, pensó que se lo decía a él, pero cuando lo observo, se fijó en que tenía una mano sobre la muñeca de Sean que estaba cerca de su entrada-no lo hagas tan rápido como Louis, me lastimas.

Sean asintió- Lo siento bebe-dejo de mover sus dedos al ritmo de Louis.

Harry les sonrió un poco, luego vio a Louis a los ojos-Esta bien, no es necesario que esperemos tanto.

-¿Seguro?-Louis preguntó.

-Sí-Harry vio a Jack enredar sus piernas en las caderas de Sean, así que hizo lo mismo.

-Bien-Sean les sonrió-¿Quieren algo específico?

Negando Louis contestó- No, esto ya es demasiado, supongo.

-No te pongas nervioso ahora-Jack le dijo-Tranquilo.

Sean vio a Louis asentir-Voy a decirte que hacer, así tú me sigues sin verme-suspiro antes de comenzar-¿Necesitas un condón?

Louis negó-No, estamos bien.

-¿Lubricante?

-¿Necesitas lubricante?-Louis le dijo a Harry pasándole la mano por la frente, el chico dudoso asintió-Esta en la mesita, en el cajón-le dijo a Jack-¿Me lo pasas?

Jack estiro su mano y alcanzo el lubricante, se lo dio a Louis que no tardo en poner un poco sobre la entrada de Harry y otro más sobre su miembro, le sonrió una vez más a Harry, dejándole un beso en su muslo.

-Bien-Sean dijo-Quiero que tomes sus piernas y las pongas sobre tus hombros-lo hizo con Jack-no dejes de verlo a los ojos- Jack lo observo fijamente- bésale las piernas, lo que alcances con tus labios, no te fuerces- dejo besos sobre el interior de los muslos de Jack.

Louis hizo lo mismo, viendo los ojos de Harry, beso sus muslos delgados, succionando un poco, escuchó a Sean hacer lo mismo, era excitante saber que otras personas estaban haciendo lo mismo.

-Tómale las manos-Sean dijo haciéndolo con Jack-apriétalas contra el colchón, mientras suavemente entras en él.

Harry y Jack jadearon al mismo tiempo, incluso cerraron los ojos al sentir como los penetraban, Jack jadeo mientras Harry se mordió los labios.

-¿A Harry le gusta que lo hagas duro?-Sean pregunto mientras llevaba su mano hasta la frente de Jack para quitarle el cabello, Jack alejo su rostro, pero Sean lo regreso tomándolo por el mentón-¿Louis?

-Sí, eso le gusta-Louis dijo acariciando a Harry sobre sus tatuajes.

-Hazlo-Sean le dijo-jodetelo tan duro que se escuche la cama moverse-sonrió viendo como Jack cerraba los ojos-voy a hacer lo mismo con Jack.

-Suena bien-Louis dijo.

Los dos, Louis y Sean comenzaron a embestir con ritmo y fuerza a los chicos debajo de ellos que se encontraban jadeando, moviendo sus cabezas, no podían calmar los jadeos mordiendo algo o escondiendo la cara, porque sus brazos estaban contra la cama, sometidos por Louis y Sean.

Louis se inclinó para dejar se frente contra la de Harry-Delicioso-le murmuró contra sus labios.

Harry jadeo buscando sus labios, cuando los encontró se besaron descuidadamente, podía sentir a Louis pegando muy dentro de él, sentía cada embestida deliciosa, volteo un poco el rostro y vio a Jack moviendo la cabeza con la boca abierta, mientras Sean le mordisqueaba el hombro, regresó a ver a Louis, que estaba sudando un poco.

-Suéltame las manos-Harry murmuró-¿Lou?

Louis lo hizo y Sean al verlo también dejo las manos de Jack, pero mientras Harry le acaricio la cara, Jack llevo las manos hasta el pecho de Sean para encajarlo más.

-Así-le dijo viéndolo a los ojos-no te hagas el lindo conmigo Sean.

Sean se mordió el labio negando-No te hagas el sumiso conmigo entonces.

Louis los ignoro luego de ver como se besaban y mordían, se dedicó a penetrar a Harry, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su novio se arqueaba contra él, durante unos minutos se escuchó el movimiento de la cama y los jadeos de los cuatro, hasta que el sonido de un golpe contra la piel hizo que Louis y Harry vieran a los chicos a su lado.

La mano de Sean estaba pegada al trasero de Jack, masajeándolo antes de darle otro golpe.

-Mmm-Jack gimió arqueándose-así está mejor.

-¿Dónde estás?-Sean le dijo a Jack-Déjame verte.

Jack excitado volteo la cara para ver a Harry, le vio los labios rosados, seguramente los suyos estaban de la misma manera, se le antojaron, esa era la verdad, detuvo a Sean por el pecho-Espera-le dijo, luego vio a   
Louis a los ojos-Déjame besarlo.

Louis parpadeo dejando de penetrar a Harry-¿Disculpa?

-Déjame besar a Harry, vamos-Jack murmuró sentándose en la cama, muy cerca de Sean, que seguía dentro de él, tembló al sentir el nuevo ángulo, pero no se alejó más.

Louis que estaba viendo cómo se sentó Jack, atrajo a Harry para hacer lo mismo, el chico gimió con la boca abierta, ese ángulo era delicioso-¿Quieres hacerlo?-le dijo a Harry-¿Harold?

Harry suspiró-Pensé que no ibas a dejar que me tocaran…

-Estas tan caliente- Louis le dijo-Lo estoy también, voy a hacer lo que quieras.

Harry lo pensó un momento, vio a Jack besarle el pecho a Sean mientras este se lamia los labios-Esta bien-dijo de pronto.

-Ven aquí-Jack lo jaló por el cuello, se observaron a los ojos antes de que Jack matara la poca distancia, lo beso suavemente primero, sintiendo los labios acomodarse a los suyos, luego de eso Harry tuvo más confianza y lo beso de vuelta.

Sean acaricio el cuello de Jack y llamó a Louis dándole un golpecito en el hombro-Acuesta a Harry.

Eso hizo, Harry y Jack no se separaron de besarse al caer en la cama, ahora Harry estaba con sus manos en las mejillas de Jack.

-Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo- le dijo Sean.

Louis lo hizo, vio a Sean hacer lo mismo, los penetraron igual de fuerte que antes, había algo tremendamente excitante en ver a tu novio besando a otro mientras los jadeos que se pasaban eran causados por otra persona, las cabezas de Jack y Harry estaban pegando contra la cabecera, incluso Harry subió una mano para alejar la cabeza y no golpearse, pero Louis tomo sus manos, de todas maneras no era como si estuvieran golpeándose muy duro.

La saliva de Harry estaba cayendo sobre la cama, combinada con la de Jack, Sean le dijo a Louis que tomara el miembro de Harry y que lo apretara para hacerlos jadear más, ambos se dejaron de besar, jadeando sobre la boca del otro.

Harry vio a Louis-Me voy a venir Lou…

-Lo sé, ven aquí-Louis lo alejó de Jack para terminar con él.

Jack vio a Sean abrió más las piernas antes de que Sean buscara a Louis con la mirada-¿Louis?

-¿Mmm?-Louis dijo besando las manos de Harry, que estaban sobre su propio miembro.

-Déjame besar a Harry-le pidió.

Louis arrugó el ceño-¿También quieres?

-Déjame besar al tuyo y te dejo besar al mío.

Louis iba a contestar, pero Jack habló antes.

-No soy tuyo-le dijo a Sean, incluso le paso una mano por el pecho, arañándolo un poco.

Sean dejo de ver a Louis-Esta noche eres mío…

-No, no lo soy-Jack le dijo.

Sean no se movió más, Jack arrugó el ceño-¿No?

-No te atrevas a dejar de moverte-Jack dijo enfadado.

Louis y Harry jadearon al sentir su orgasmo, Louis callo encima de Harry, besándole descuidadamente el pecho, abrieron los ojos cuándo sintieron la cama moverse a su lado. Jack estaba con los puños hacía arriba, mientras Sean lo detenía.

-Hey...-Louis dijo viendo lo rojos que estaban los dos.

-No te metas-dijo Sean en un tono de voz que no había usado-Eres mío hoy-le dijo a Jack.

-Ni loco.

Sean lo penetro fuerte, Jack vibro al sentirlo, se levantó un poco, pero luego Sean se detuvo.

-Hoy eres mío…

-No…

Sean lo penetro de nuevo, Jack volvió a estremecerse, luego se detuvo.

-Eres mío…

Jack ahogo su jadeo-No…

Sean tomo sus manos y las apretó contra la cama, lo penetro otra vez, dejo que Jack respirara antes de hacerlo de nuevo, estuvo haciendo eso hasta que vio que Jack se iba a venir, luego se detuvo y tomo su pene apretando.

-Eres mío.

Jack rojo por todos lados movió la cara-No me hagas esto…-pidió-mierda…-sintió a Sean empezar a salir de su cuerpo-está bien, está bien, soy tuyo-dijo apretando los dientes.

Sean sonrió-Así me gusta-lo masturbo mientras lo penetraba, Jack furioso se movió contra él, en poco segundos se vino sobre su pecho y Sean se vino dentro de Jack.

-Imbécil-Jack no tardó en darle una bofetada fuerte en la mejilla de Sean.

-No te enojes conmigo, enójate con tu cuerpo-Sean dijo antes de regresarle la bofetada.

Harry y Louis se apresuraron a sentarse, pero cuándo iban a separarlos, Jack y Sean se comenzaron a besar con unas ganas que no habían visto en toda la noche, Sean lo cargo por la cintura y Jack se aferró al cuerpo del chico, arañándola y mordiéndolo, Sean le dio unos golpes en el trasero mientras Jack jadeaba y le apretaba el cuello.

-Ahí estabas-Sean le dijo luego de dejar de besarlo- este es el Jack que me gusta en la cama.

Jack sonrió y se alejó de su cara-Quítate.

Louis lo noto, el tono de voz de Jack no era el mismo, parecía más mayor que en toda la noche, lo vio bajarse de la cama y buscar en los pantalones de Sean unos cigarrillos-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo a Sean.

-Ese es el verdadero Jack-dijo Sean sonriendo y poniéndose de pie.

Harry se sentó en la cama limpiándose su estómago, le pareció caliente ver a Sean acercarse a Jack y atraerlo por las caderas, mientras Jack prendía un cigarrillo.

-No me toques-dijo Jack, a pesar de que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-hueles a sexo.

Sean se rio fuerte-¿Me puedo duchar?-le dijo a Louis.

Louis asintió-Claro, toma lo que quieras- Sean se fue al baño mientras Jack se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Puedo fumar aquí adentro?-le preguntó a Louis.

-No, ¿Puedes esperar a salir al patio trasero?

Jack se encogió de hombros y dejo el cigarrillo en la cama-Lo que sea- murmuró subiendo las piernas para recargarse en sus propias rodillas.

Louis no estaba incómodo con la gente desnuda, había vivido con Harry mucho tiempo y Liam y Niall habían hecho suyo el hábito de andar desnudo, aun así era algo extraño estar desnudo abrazando a Harry mientras Jack los observaba, recorriéndolos con la mirada.

-Tienes un trasero para el porno- le dijo Jack a Louis- te lo juro que sí, aunque solo te dejarían estar debajo en todos los videos.

Louis sonrió-¿Siempre debajo?

-Sí, si tienes un buen trasero, luce más si hay un pene dentro de ti, si tienes un pene grande luce más si la otra persona te está haciendo una mamada siempre.  
Harry arrugó el ceño-¿Qué pasa contigo y con Sean?

Jack chasqueo la lengua-Pasa que estúpidamente nos involucramos fuera de los videos, las personas lo notaron, quizá por eso me veía triste en los videos, en especial en los de Sean-vio a Harry- no se sentía tan bien que te vieran con tu novio miles de personas cogiendo ¿Cierto?

-Supongo que no-Harry murmuró.

-Hey-Jack le dio un golpecito-¿Pueden hacer algo para mí?

Louis se encogió de hombros-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno son dos-Jack se cruzó de piernas-¿Me das un beso?-dijo señalando a Louis.

Harry sonrió bajito, Louis acaricio el cuello de Harry preguntando de nuevo en silencio, el chico asintió, Jack sonriendo apoyo las palmas de las manos en la cama y se inclinó para besar a Louis, sus labios no eran tan carnosos como los de Harry, pero eran más habilidosos, eran pequeños y se metían rápidamente en la boca de Jack, sin cerrar los ojos Jack vio a Harry verlos de cerca, mordió el labio de Louis tan fuerte como pudo.

-¡Puta madre!-dijo Louis alejando el rostro-Me lastimas.

Jack sonrió alejándose-Ya, ya, dile a tu novio que te consuele, ¿Qué tal un beso?-le dijo a Harry.

Louis con el ceño fruncido se acercó a Harry para besarlo, Harry tomo su rostro y delicadamente le lamio la mordida, luego fue introduciendo su lengua mientras Louis ronroneaba en la boca, Jack los vio sonreír, rodando los ojos se acercó y puso una mano sobre el cuello de cada uno de los chicos.

-Quiero verlos besándose bien-les dijo empujando los cuellos, Harry y Louis gimieron mientras las bocas estaban tan juntas que terminaron respirando sin un ritmo, Jack disfrutando vio como Harry le chupaba los labios a Louis, mientras el chico gemía, Harry se quedó encima de Louis y Jack supo que no quería ver eso, no ahora al menos, tenía semen por todo su estómago.

-Me voy a bañar-les dijo, vio que Harry asintió, así que se puso de pie para entrar a la ducha.

Louis empujo el rostro de Harry cuando el labio le dolió, Harry beso por última vez su mejilla-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele?

-Es un salvaje-Louis murmuró.

-Quizá es lo que dijo Sean, este es el verdadero Jack-Harry le dijo-Quiero limpiarme ¿Dónde están las toallitas?

-En el baño-Louis lo empujo por la cadera para quitárselo de encima, juntos caminaron al baño, antes de entrar escucharon el sonido de la regadera.

-¿Sigues creyendo que fue mala idea?

Harry negó, no podía creer eso, no es que haya sido una experiencia nueva en el sexo, pero nunca habían tenido sexo mientras otras personas lo hacían, ahora mismo Jack estaba dándole la espalda a Sean, estaba con la cara contra la pared mientras empujaba su trasero un poco hasta la entrepierna de Sean, el chico negaba lavándose el cabello, Harry se sorprendió un poco cuando Sean le dio la vuelta a Jack y lo cargo por los muslos mientras Jack se enganchaba a sus caderas, su sonrisa no era de felicidad, era una sonrisa de haber ganado algo, luego vio como Jack arañaba a Sean tan fuerte que quedo tan rojo que Harry podía verlo, Sean le dio unas nalgadas muy fuertes, así que lo último que vio fue a ellos mordiéndose los cuellos antes de desviar la mirada.

-Toma las toallitas-le dijo a Louis-No quiero verlos, ¿Parece íntimo no?

Louis estuvo de acuerdo, salieron y se limpiaron entre ellos, y se cambiaron, escucharon desde el baño el sonido de los grititos y las bofetadas sobre el cuerpo, no es que a ellos no les gustara jugar a veces así de duro, pero preferían no hacerlo, tenían sus pieles muy sensibles, lo de Sean y Jack parecía ser justo lo que les gustaba.

Al salir Sean les sonrió tomando su ropa y poniéndosela-¿Dónde puedo fumar?

-El patio trasero o el balcón-dijo Louis-es más pequeño.

-No importa-dijo Sean.

-¿Traes algo de comer?-Harry le dijo a Louis, el chico asintió-Voy a estar en el balcón.

-Está bien-Louis le dio un beso suave, peinándole los rizos-Eres el mejor novio del mundo.

-No, tú lo eres-Harry juntó sus narices.

-Oh dios basta, ve-se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, Harry fue al balcón, Sean estaba recargado contra la barandilla, fumando tranquilamente-¿Fue una buena ducha?

Sean asintió-Supongo, los vi viéndonos, vaya con lo   
que quieren las estrellas del pop-le ofreció el cigarrillo, pero Harry negó- Tienen una bella casa.

-Gracias-Harry se sentó en una silla que estaba ahí-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Ya lo hiciste-Sean le dijo-Pero voy a dejar que hagas otra.

-¿Por qué terminaron tú y Jack?

Sean no contestó al instante, se terminó el cigarrillo y vio como Jack salía de la ducha cambiándose-Yo me quede en el porno, el no, no es fácil ver que se cogen a tu novio y que miles de personas lo ven.

Harry asintió-Supongo que no- se mordió el labio viendo a Louis conversar con Jack-¿Todavía quieres…

Sean lo observo-Me gusta, su cuerpo se encaja perfectamente en el mío, es sencillo tener sexo con él, no hay que pensar mucho, pero no quiero volver con él.

-¿No?

-Es demasiado posesivo, no es que no me guste, pero no funcionaríamos-Sean murmuró.

Harry iba a preguntar algo, pero Louis y Jack entraron al balcón, Louis se quedó recargado contra la pared, mientras Jack le pedía un cigarrillo a Sean que lo prendió y se lo dio.

-Quédatelo tú, si quiero te lo pido-Jack dijo y se dio la vuelta para apoyarse contra Sean, el chico negando le dejo una mano en la cadera-¿Así que en verdad están juntos?-les dijo a Louis y Harry-Se ven bien juntos, tanto amor saliendo de la pantalla me parece cursi y casi me ahogo en la miel que salen de tus ojos-le dijo a Harry.

-Eres un fan-Harry dijo.

-Tus fans me hostigaron por meses, quería saber que mierda era todo el rollo de One Direction-Jack rectifico- claro que verlos no era malo, son cinco chicos demasiado atractivos para su propio bien-sonrió-dame cigarrillo-Sean llevo el cigarrillo hasta los labios de Jack que le dio un toque-Me gustan los cinco.

-Cuándo le cuente a Liam se va a ruborizar-Louis sonrió.

-Dile que puedo ruborizarlo de todo el cuerpo-Jack murmuró lamiéndose los labios- ese cuerpo que tiene es de escándalo.

Sean apretó la cintura para darle otra calada, Jack se dio la vuelta para verlo a los ojos mientras lo hacía, luego le pidió otra y otra, cuándo iba a darle el último Jack negó-De aquí-le dijo tocándole los labios con el dedo, Sean asintió, dio el último toque y acerco sus labios a Jack para pasarle el humo, se terminaron besando con fuerza, aferrados a la ropa del otro.

-No-Sean lo empujo un poco.

-¿No querías esto?-Jack preguntó-No me vengas ahora con tus dramas…

-No quiero esto, se lo que quieres, no te burles de mi querido-Sean le dijo, vio a Harry moverse incómodamente.

-¿Y qué quiero?-preguntó Jack.

-Quieres poder decir que volvimos a coger y que no me pude resistir a tus encantos, tengo dignidad.

-¿A sí?-Jack dijo-¿Dónde? La dejaste de lado desde que seguiste en el porno.

Sean negó- La deje junto a la tuya entonces-le dijo a Jack.

Jack negando resopló y le dio una bofetada que Sean le regresó al instante, se observaron un momento antes de alejarse-Jódete Ryan.

-Púdrete Kevin.

Jack chasqueo la lengua negando-¿No quieren nada más cierto?-les dijo a Harry y Louis.

-No, pero pensé que podíamos cenar-Louis le dijo-¿Están bien?

-Claro que sí-Jack dijo-¿Me pueden regresar a donde me recogieron?

Harry asintió-Claro, ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres algo de comer?

-Por dios, no se preocupen por mí-Jack dijo- quiero irme, si no estoy teniendo sexo con este-señaló a Sean- no me gusta estar a su lado.

Sean rodo los ojos-Gracias por lo bien que te caigo…

-Púdrete-Jack murmuró-¿Nos vamos?

-Yo me voy también-Sean dijo-No hay nada que hacer   
aquí.

Al final los regresaron a la calle donde los habían recogido, no era tan tarde, así que todavía había taxi pasando, Jack se inclinó hacia delante tocando el brazo de Louis- Son deliciosos-le dijo a los ojos- sus bocas y sus cuerpos, espero que algún día pueden estar juntos sin que tengan que ocultarse.

-Gracias-Louis dijo- tú también eres delicioso.

Jack sonrió y beso sus labios superficialmente antes de hacer lo mismo con Harry-Bonitos ojos Styles-dijo jugando, luego vio a Sean- No va a volver a pasar, no me busques.

Sean se encogió de hombros-Yo no te obligue a venir, pero siempre es un gusto recordar que todavía puedo hacer que ten enfades contigo mismo-le mando un beso soplado.

Jack abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al final bajo del automóvil, lo vieron tomar un taxi en la otra cuadra, Sean suspiro acercándose hacia delante-Una muy buena noche-le dijo a Louis- un placer, tienes mi número, si tienes curiosidad de otras cosas con mucho gusto puedo ayudarlos.

Louis asintió-Gracias Ryan.

-Ahora que lo pienso-dijo Sean-no recibí un beso de ustedes, ¿Puedo?

Harry asintió, le toco el brazo para que se diera la vuelta y poder besarlo, sus labios eran igual de delgados que los de Louis, sonrió antes de dejarlo ir, luego Louis lo beso también, Harry vio a Sean pasarle los dedos por el cabello antes de soltarlo.

-Me encantan-dijo Sean- nos vemos estrellas del pop.

-¿Sean?-Harry lo detuvo-¿Tu querías terminar con Jack?

Sean lo pensó un momento-Hago pornografía, Jack no, eso es todo lo que importa-le mando un beso ahora a Harry- no nos olviden.

Ahora lo vieron a él tomar un taxi, Louis suspiro-¿Fue una buena noche no?

-Creo que fue buena para nosotros, pero no creo que haya sido bueno juntarlos, no sé, creo que removimos cosas que no necesitaban removerse-Harry dijo arrancando el coche.

-Bueno, al menos ahora se cómo se llama Jack-Louis dijo- fue una buena noche.

-Si ellos supieran que eres su pequeño fan-Harry se burló.

-Shh-Louis dijo-Oye… - acaricio su mano- ¿Estás cansado? Creo que tengo ganas de hacerlo en la parte trasera del coche.

Harry sonrió-Voy a estacionar el automóvil en la cochera y vamos a hacer lo que quieras.

-Te juro que eres el mejor novio del mundo-Louis le dijo besando su mejilla.

-Te juro que pienso lo mismo de ti-Harry contestó.

*

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


End file.
